


背靠背

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost
Genre: Love Ben, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: 还没当上典狱长的赫本&坐享丰饶小岛的岛花，赫本力图征服小岛，他会成功吗？显然不会，因为作者是小本亲妈粉。第一章 海盗第二章 亨利·盖尔第三章 本杰明·莱纳斯第四章 典狱长第五章 七日之痒第六章 特工李四第七章 号码是本杰明·莱纳斯
Relationships: Willard Hobbes & Benjamin Linus, Willard Hobbes/Benjamin Linus
Kudos: 3





	1. 海盗

**Author's Note:**

> Willard Hobbes(Escape Plan)：一般译作为威尔德•霍布斯，为了省字，文中写做赫本。海盗。  
> Benjamin Linus(Lost)：本杰明•莱纳斯，文中写做本杰明，或本。岛主。  
> Michael Dawson(Lost)：文中写做迈克，感谢友情出演（第一章），戏份不会很多。  
> Juliet Burke(Lost)：文中写做朱丽叶，感谢友情出演，戏份不会很多。  
> Goodwin(Lost)：文中写做古德温，感谢友情出演，基本没几句台词。  
> Drake(Escape Plan)：文中写做德雷，感谢友情出演（第四章）  
> Mr. Eko(Lost) ：文中写作艾克，感谢友情出演（第四章）  
> Sayid Jarrah(Lost) ：文中写作萨义，感谢友情出演（第四章）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美丽的小岛，随处可见的宝石。

没有什么比公海中的小岛更诱人的了，尤其是传说中埋了无数宝藏的那种。碧水蓝天中那一抹绿洲，勾勒出无穷的欲望。北纬35度，西经64度正好坐落着这么一座小岛。说是小岛，面积却也足可以与纽约匹敌。此时一艘漂亮的海盗船正向小岛逼近。船头上气定神闲站着的正是船长本人，此时借着望远镜正侦查着远方。

“船长，不出意外的话还有500海里就能靠岸了。”

“不出意外？”

“是，据线报，靠近岛250海里时岛会莫名消失，有坐标也不管用。”

“线报？那个迈克？”

“是的。”

“带他过来。”船长一声轻笑：间谍可不是那么好当的。

不一会大副带着迈克过来了，船长笑得格外灿烂。

“你说你半年前来过这里，却找不到传说中的小岛？”

“是的。岛就从眼前消失，我们来回找了三天什么都没找到。”

“后来遇上了海啸？”

“是的。”

“你被甲板砸晕了脑袋，醒来发现自己毫发无损出现在e港口？”

“是的。”

船长大笑，大副和众水手也笑了起来。

“那你为什么还要回来？”船长冷冷说到，“这个地方，八年都没有过海啸了。编故事总要有点谱吧。”

“我没想回来！”迈克显然有点慌张，两个水手紧紧箍住他的双手，顿时叫他动弹不得。

船长用食指轻轻勾住迈克的下巴：“不是你在酒吧里说，你知道那个蕴藏宝藏的小岛在哪吗？”说着手顺着往下带，突然发力，呲地一声撕破了迈克的衬衣。迈克直往后躲，可躲不开。

“我就是吹吹牛！我真的不知道岛在哪！再说，我上船的时候你们也没说要去那啊！”

“晚了。”船长怜悯地摇摇头，“你不仅说出了坐标，还说出了岛中特产，你手里甚至还有一块宝石。”大副端来一张椅子，船长坐下了，继续说到：“哦，迈克，怀有秘密的人就该滴酒不沾，你说呢？”

船长扬了扬手：“把他吊起来！”

海盗船总有那么一处桅杆是专给囚犯用的：一块木板又轻又薄又窄，从船舷之内探出去，一股粗绳恰到好处地绑住囚犯的双手，悬吊起来，伴随着木板颤颤悠悠来回一抖，囚犯的心也颤颤悠悠无法平静了。

船长松了松指关节，拿起大副递过来的鞭子，柔声道：“说实话。”

迈克咬了咬嘴唇，没吭声。

“啧啧。”船长笑了笑，一旁的水手拎过一只桶来，接过船长手中的鞭子，在桶里泡了一会，再递回船长手中，“这么好的海水，不应该浪费了，你说呢？迈克？”

迈克不禁一抖。不容他反应，那鞭子已经又快又准地招呼上了，不一会血就流了下来，棉麻黄旧的衣服登时一片嫣红。海水和汗水像小蛇一样舔舐着伤口，迈克黑瘦的脸顿时狰狞起来。

“我说！”

船长一笑，将鞭子掷入水桶，吐着气音儿说道：“你说。”

“小岛消失是真的，我们在海上漂了三天一无所获。结果第四天，特么它就这么出现了。说谁谁都不信，我们都不信，都说是海市蜃楼。结果船长一说靠岸，我们还真就上岛了。”迈克舔了舔嘴唇，“放我下来总可以吧。”

船长轻哼一声，大副往前挪动的脚步又缩了回来。

迈克无奈地继续说到：“那个岛挺好的，水果也好吃，气候也适宜，就是有点见鬼。头天我们打了一只野猪，第二天就是一头北极熊。我怕人不信，还偷留了一块熊皮，结果还弄丢了。第三天，第三天我们就被俘虏了。”

水手们面面相观，不一会儿哄堂大笑。大副按捺不住伸手够鞭子，船长一扬手给拦了，示意迈克：“你继续说。”

迈克接着说道：“那人倒没难为我们，也就是船扣下了，人都给放了，说是送到不同的港口，出去了就不许回来。上船之前给了麻药，我也不知道别人怎么样，反正我就到了e港口，身边还给留了点现金。”

“宝石呢？”

“沙滩上捡的，我也不知道真假，也没告诉别人，藏裤腿了。”

“你觉得你这番说辞，比刚才的更可信吗？”

“嘿嘿，我也知道没人信，你偏要我说啊。”说着，迈克狂傲地笑了出来。

“这就不好了。”船长晃了晃脑袋，“说谎可是一项大罪。”没等船长下令，大副拎着鞭子就上去了，迈克又是一阵惨叫。

船长摆弄着他精致的双手，慢条斯理地说：“我也听说了，有个人自封岛主，本杰明·莱纳斯，是吗？他在海盗里有些名气了。最爱收集漂亮的船只。惯用的手法，就是派个奸细过来，然后一窝端。迈克，你说，我的船，漂亮吗？”

迈克咬着后槽牙狂笑不止：“船长，你不仅船漂亮，人还漂亮呢!我听说岛主不仅收集船只，还收集男人呢！你要不要送上门去啊！”

要说起来船长赫本倒真是个标准的美男子：一米八八的身高，九头身的比例，运动员身材，古铜肤色，罗马式的头颅，碧色的眸子，一双剑眉斜插入鬓。俊美的相貌也曾经惹了不少篓子，只是现在阴厉狠辣的名声在外，绝少有人提及了。毕竟美洲豹虽然美丽，羚羊可欣赏不来。

只听得大副大喝一声：“放肆！”挥手就要打，却让赫本给拦住了：“我们打个赌怎么样？”

“什么赌？”

“要是小岛能从眼前消失，我们就放你走。要是没有，你就乖乖喂鲨鱼。”

“好！好！”迈克大喜过望。

这时，有水手报告：“看见岛了！”

赫本望着迈克欣喜的模样，眉头微微一皱：“汇报距离。”

“300海里！270海里！250海里！220海里！200海里！170海里！”

赫本望着迈克，后者的表情已经变成惊恐：“这不可能！这不可能！”

赫本大笑：“砍断他的绳子！”

结实的缆绳是没有那么容易砍断的，迈克不断求饶：“再等等再等等，它会消失的，一定会的！”

砍到第十下的时候，绳子就快断了，忽然水手惊叫一声，“岛消失了！”赫本忙叫：“拉他上来！”来不及了，迈克应声入水。一向冷静的赫本，也露出了懊恼的神情。大副不以为然地说道：“一个俘虏，死就死了嘛。”赫本冷笑一声，不好发作。俘虏是不打紧，但是，谁给他们引路入岛呢？但是船长的职责，显然是要给予船员信心：“我们还有多少储备？”

大副：“足够三个月的。”

“好，那就磨上一磨。”赫本邪魅一笑：不信找不到。


	2. 亨利•盖尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我叫亨利•盖尔，明尼苏达人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 囚禁和暴力都属于违法行为，大家自行YY，请勿效仿。

三天了，海上什么动静都没有，岛更是踪迹全无。船员开始懈怠起来，玩牌下棋唱歌，各个不一。第五天，正是无聊的时候，远远地来了个竹筏，上面有个人，赤着一双脚，完全无视船上高扬的海盗旗帜，一个劲冲他们招手。

真够大胆的，拿海盗当救生船，赫本拿过望远镜看了一阵，顺手拿起一把狙击枪，示意左右：“问问他是干什么的？”

“我叫亨利·盖尔，明尼苏达人，我们的游轮失事了。”

“航班，日期。”

“三个月前，公主号。”

嗖。子弹直击右肩，却不曾穿透。“说谎是不对的。”赫本摇了摇头，收了枪。水手们疑惑地看着赫本，赫本一挑眉：“看什么，把人拉过来。搞不好我们进岛还要靠他呢。”

中枪后的明尼苏达人倒在竹筏上，奋力地拉着缆绳，试图掉头。早被大副追上押住，不一会儿带上大船。

明尼苏达人肩头仍在冒血，大副显然没少帮忙，疼得他直哼哼。

“来，让我们看看你有几处破绽。不错，你的口音挺像的，三个月前，公主号确实在附近失事了。但是，”赫本伸手一按伤口，疼得那人直咬下嘴唇，忍着不叫出声来，“其一，游船没有用竹筏当救生船的。而你的竹筏制作过于精良，三个月做不出这样的船来。其二，船上只有你一个人，没有任何食物，连水也没有。事实上，你的船过于干净了，连污渍都看不到一点。其三：告诉我，海上这风吹日晒的，你却衣衫齐整，肤色白净，一点都没晒黑，你告诉我，你怎么做到的？”赫本扳过那人的脸来，勾住他的下巴，“嗯，怎么样？想好怎么开口了吗？”

“我说的是实话。”那人呜咽着说。

“啧啧，”赫本瞧了一眼那人松垮的臀部，捏了捏胳膊一点肌肉没有，又看了看那人眼颊的眼镜印，“看你这斯文样，就别充硬汉了吧。”

“我说的是实话。”

“哟，不开口。”赫本轻轻扳过那人的肩头，却疼得那人眼泪都掉下来。“呐，你听好了。你这伤口呢，很不幸，没有贯穿，子弹还留在里面。要是我不取出来呢，第一，它会顺着你的肌肉游走。你动一动，它动一动。第二，热带加潮湿，没别的，就是细菌多，爱发炎，容易感染。感染了没有药，没有维生素的补充，接下来就是溃烂。要不了一周，你这胳膊就废了。胳膊废了不要紧，我看你也未必在乎。不过发炎了总要高烧的呀，没有水，也半个月，你就和臭鱼无异了，也用不着胳膊了，鲨鱼都不要你了。你看看，”赫本笑盈盈望着那人惊恐如小鹿一般的眼神，继续说道：“你还要不要说谎呢？”

“我说的真的是实话。”那人却只是呜呜地哭。赫本变了脸色，狠命一扳那人的胳膊，疼得他大叫一声，晕了过去。

“关起来。”赫本一撒手，那人瘫软在甲板上。殷红的血慢慢扩散，眼见得就要到赫本脚边，他厌恶地走开了。想了想，又嘱咐一个船员，“帮他止下血，别让他死太快了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

自此只要有空，赫本就去看看他的囚犯。赫本不发话，没人给送吃的，也没人给水喝，不过三天，那人就脱了相。蜷缩在角落里，活脱脱一条流浪狗。赫本蹲在那人面前，柔声道：“何苦呢？说实话不好么？”

那人勉强一笑，并不答话。再问，已然昏睡过去。赫本一皱眉，喊过看守：“这人说过什么没有？”

“没有，头两天还哼两声，后来根本没音。”

“有人来看过他没有？”

“大副问过两句，别的没有。”

“嗯。”

“船长，有什么不对吗？”

“没有。”赫本摇摇头，“好好看着。”

第四天，那人已然发起烧来，伤口也有些发黑。赫本用手搭在那人额头，“你现在说，还来得及。”那人已然有些迷糊，赫本使劲拍他的脸：“嘿，醒醒。”那人只是不醒。

“拿水来！”水一激，那人勉强睁眼，赫本捏住那人下巴：“说！”

“没人信的。”那人试图露出一个微笑，但显然很不成功，和哭也没什么差别。赫本再想问，又昏睡过去了。

第五天，那人已然浑身滚烫，赫本喊过看守：“他说什么没有？”

“昨晚好像嘟囔了几句，声音太小，什么也没听清。”

咕咚一声，那人倒了下去，赫本快步过去扶起，那小脑袋妥妥贴贴地靠在赫本宽阔的肩膀上，看守忙上前接住，赫本摆手止住了他。细看那人眼角都是泪痕，嘴里含糊地嘟哝着，声音比蚊子还细。赫本俯耳细听，看守好奇地问：“他说什么？”

“没什么。”说完赫本小心地将那人抱起，大步走出头也不回：“烧两壶水送我房里来。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

看守把水送到的时候，简直不敢相信面前这幅景象。浑身脏兮兮的囚犯正躺在船长干净的床单上，船长正小心地替他清理伤口。床头是一瓶刚开封的伏特加，被用来当消毒酒精了。伤口早化脓了，发出阵阵恶臭。觉察身后有人，赫本说道：“来得正好，来搭把手。”

看守忙放下水凑了过来。要说船长的手艺还真是好。周围先消了毒，将脓和腐肉剔干净，又将器具都消过毒，利索地将子弹取出，亏得那人早已昏死过，不声不吭，一动不动。船长拿过自己雪白的毛巾蘸着热水给轻轻擦洗过肩头，又拿酒精清洗一遍伤口，这才拿纱布包上。看守看得是目瞪口呆。接下来船长将那人衣服剪碎褪下，开始擦洗全身。看守全程只有帮忙洗毛巾的份，其余一概不让插手。

看守嗮笑道：“船长您这，他跟您说什么了？”施咒了吗？可看守不敢这么问。

赫本回头一瞪他，看守吓一跳，忙不迭：“我给您换水去。”端起盆撒腿跑了。

等再回来时，那囚犯正靠在船长肩膀上，那不苟言笑的船长，正在小心翼翼地给他喂水。桌上一板药，看样子是少了一颗。看守不敢多话，放下水，退了出去。

接下来的三天，船长没出过房门，衣服也没换，看样子也没睡过。大副过来看过几次，没敢进去。饮食皆由厨子直接送到房里，看撤出来的盘子，他也没吃多少。

第四天，囚犯似乎醒了，船长倒睡着了。那天晚上，厨子贴心地额外送来一碗粥和一些清淡的小菜。船长已经醒了，冷笑一声：“真会巴结。”船长抖擞精神，换了身衣服，喊过两个人来，示意屋里面：“关起来。”

那两人相互看了一眼，没动。

船长冷哼一声：“怎么，这么几天没露面，要翻天吗？”两人犹豫着进去了，一拉床上的人，那人忍不住闷哼一声，厨子明显看见船长脸忍不住抽搐了一下，试探着问道：“原来押那屋，这两天被他们用来晒鱼了，要不就搁您这屋吧。”船长大怒：“要你多话！”说着一把提起厨子领口：“你这么向着他，莫非和他一头的？”厨子吓得语无伦次：“我没有……真……真晒鱼了。”

船长几步走到关押室，还真是，满满挂着的都是鱼。一皱眉：“怎么打上鱼了？”

厨子哆哆嗦嗦：“这两天潮水好，鱼多，改……改善伙食。”

厨子一看船长紧皱的双眉，手也哆嗦起来了。“哆嗦什么，”船长不耐烦地一摆手，“还有哪屋空着？”

“棋……棋牌室。”

船长又一皱眉，棋牌室正好在他屋隔壁，俩屋还通着。最早是服侍船长的仆人睡的，后来不兴用男仆了，前任船长又爱耍牌，改了棋牌室。到他这不好这口，给废了，但俩屋连着也不好做什么，就闲置下来了。

“别的屋呢？”

“都用上了。”厨子壮了胆，又说道。

屋里两人插了话：“船舱底下倒还有地儿，就是一大堆大白菜土豆怕能熏死个人。”

船长一扶额：“就搁棋牌室吧。”

屋里两人答应一声，就往旁屋挪。旁屋只有一张简易的床，一块木板一搭此外什么都没有。船长一皱眉：“我那床单也脏了，给他铺上吧。”厨子忙忙地给铺上。船长一脚踢过去，险些没把厨子给踢个跟头，“以后少巴结差事。”又招呼那两人：“捆上。”

据说这天厨子回去哭了好几回，连累大家吃了好几天土豆炖土豆，大伙赔了好些好话，又送了厨子一瓶上好的葡萄酒才罢。而此后再送过粥来，船长也没再吭声。亨利·盖尔，就在船长旁边，住下了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这名囚犯说来可真安静，给粥就喝，没粥就忍着。船长直盯了他四五日，没个动静。指望他自己开口是没可能了。再打一顿？也没什么意义。从上船到现在，明守暗守，也没见谁跟他有过接触。看守都换了好几拨了，也没动静。可你要说他说的是实话，绝无可能，破绽太多。赫本没来由地想起一句话：“最安静那个，才是最可怕的。”怎么办？最安全的方法大概是杀掉，可又有点不甘心。直觉告诉他，这就是进岛的钥匙。放任不管，也不合适，日久生变，万一真被他反了去，这笑话可大了。

赫本松了松手关节，总有一天，你会告诉我一切。他走进门去。

囚犯正在喝粥。他喝得很小心，也很费力。赫本拿走他的粥，那囚犯乖巧地往后一缩，毫无反抗。赫本掏出一把小刀来，扔在地上。那囚犯抬起一双亮晶晶的眼睛看了他一眼，没动。赫本转身就走了。

三天。第三天赫本再去的时候，囚犯安静地睡在床上，绑绳一动没动，小刀仍在地上，位置都没变。还真耐得住性子，赫本暗想。打量我真不会动粗吗？那你可想错了。

赫本捡起小刀，割断了囚犯身上的绑绳。囚犯醒了，蜷着身子直往里缩。赫本在床沿坐下了，轻笑一声：“你让我想起个人来。”

那囚犯抬眼看他，不吭声。

“从前有个很安静的小孩，瘦瘦小小的，总比别人矮上一头。索马里是强者的天下，街头小孩也要打斗比武，一争高低。唯独他没有。但麻烦不会放过他，总有人要打他一顿，好显示自己的威风。其中有个人尤其如此。他高大也强壮。总把小孩打得鼻青脸肿。那小孩不吭声，总是蜷着身子抱着脑袋，由他们打。就这么打了一年。这一天，大家又去打小孩。小孩突然拿头撞领头那孩子，大伙儿措不及防，领头那孩子被撞倒在地上。小孩撞倒了人，转身就跑。有脚快的就去追，谁也没追上。等大家回过头来看那领头的孩子，才发现他心口插了一把刀，早就没气了。”

囚犯抽了抽鼻子：“你不是那个领头的孩子（显然，毕竟他死了），”又耸了耸肩，“也不像是那个安静的小孩，”说着抬起眼来，那双眼睛又透又亮：“那你在这个故事里，是谁呢？”你是谁？

赫本轻笑一声：“谁说我就一定在这故事里？你又怎么认定我就不是那个安静的小孩呢。”

囚犯轻哼一声，不再搭理赫本。赫本倒也没有没再说什么。接下来的三天，赫本每天都和囚犯进餐。赫本吃什么，囚犯就吃什么。第三天晚上，厨子额外送了一小碟葡萄，囚犯眼睛都亮了，可没敢动手。赫本忍不住笑了。他剥开一颗葡萄，送到囚犯嘴边，囚犯小心地吃掉了。赫本再剥，再喂，眼见得一碟子葡萄要见底，一颗滚烫的泪珠滴在赫本手上：囚犯呜呜地哭了起来。

赫本轻轻把囚犯抱在怀中，任他哭了个痛快。过了也不知多久，天都黑了，那囚犯突然低低地说：“他囚禁了我。”

黑暗中赫本忍住笑意：“谁？”

“本杰明。”说完又不吭声了。

赫本抱着他没松手，又过了许久，才意识到怀里的人睡着了。赫本心中暗骂，手里却是轻轻地，将他抱到床上。

又过了几日。这几日晚饭后赫本都和囚犯腻在一起。黑暗中谁也看不见彼此的脸庞。那日天已全黑，阴云密布，一丝儿亮光没有，那囚犯突然开口了：“他把我囚禁在一个水族箱。也不知道原来养什么的。到点就灌水，我只能拼命地游，水快满了又慢慢地放掉。我每天只能在水放光的时候睡几个小时。”沉默了一会儿，他又说，“连食物都费劲，只有水将满的时候我才能在靠近屋顶的地方取到食物。只有不多一小会儿，错过时机只能等下一次。”

可你身上没有半点泡胀的痕迹，赫本暗自腹诽，沉声问道：“关了你多久？”

“半个月。”

“你怎么知道得那么清楚？”

“那水族箱屋顶有洞，能看见月亮。关我进去的时候正是满月，”囚犯低低地说，“出来那天正如今天一样，黑漆漆地，什么也看不见。”

“后来呢？”

“他叫我……”囚犯忽然又住了口，轻轻推开赫本，在黑暗中摸着床，躺在那里不吭声。

赫本也没吭声，走开了，心里暗道不急。

接下来两天都是暴雨。好在船大也算平稳。降了帆，船员都回屋了。赫本依旧来到囚犯那屋，习惯性站在窗口。夜一如既往地黑，雨哗哗地下，赫本望着那雨不由得出了神。忽觉得腰间一宽，待反应过来，下边已被包裹住了，温润柔软，一只小蛇在他下体不断撩拨，待要推开，那温润的地方如章鱼一般将他紧紧吸住，身体已不自觉有了反应。赫本不由得绷紧了身体，咬着唇尽量不叫出声来，然而终于还是没忍住。赫本努力地压低声音：“亨利，接下来交给我。”可那人非但没放，反而用双手将他紧紧箍住，一颗脑袋深深埋在他双腿之间。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

很多年后赫本仍然无法辨析他那晚经历了什么。一方面他渴望那一刻无限延长，只要那温润的地方不离开，做什么都可以。那是幸福，是在危险四伏处仅存的蜂蜜。一方面他又战栗而惊讶，如同那天亲眼看见那安静的小孩杀死了领头的孩子。那是恐惧，对未知世界的恐惧。他只记得后来他胯下一松，那人轻轻咽了下去。而他一言不发回了房。

海盗或是远航的货船渔船，有条不成文，又或是成文的规定，船上不许带女人。啊，他们一定是不知道有个男人的叫亨利·盖尔。

接下来三天他都没去看囚犯。等他想起来，却是听见厨子嘀咕他吃得少了，是不是嫌饭菜不好。他才意识到，因为大家默认他们一起用餐，这三天一直没人给囚犯送饭。而厨子早收工了，大家都歇着了。赫本在房中捣腾，终于翻出两块巧克力来。天气太热，巧克力都变形了。赫本进得囚犯屋里，囚犯正躺在床上，背对着他，也不知道是不是睡着了。赫本轻轻坐在床沿，也不知道自己为什么那么小心，床上的人不动。赫本拿手扳他的肩，还是不动。赫本笨拙地将囚犯抱起，囚犯抗争着，蜷起身体，缩在角落里，躲着他。一双大眼冷冷地看着他，像小狼。

赫本小心地剥开巧克力的包装，递到小狼嘴边，小狼一扭头躲开了。赫本心里有气，关节咯咯作响，一边努力回想皮鞭搁哪儿了。忍，我忍。赫本探过身去，费力地将囚犯拉入怀中，亲吻着他，直到怀里的人彻底放松下来。赫本再将巧克力递过去，小狼一小口一小口的舔着。不知为什么，赫本也没觉出不耐烦来。等两块巧克力吃完，小狼又想挣脱怀抱，赫本可没让：“什么味道？”

“嗯？”

“我是说那天，什么味道？”

“哦，咸的，像海鱼。”

赫本偷笑一声，不自觉又吻了吻那人的脑袋。

“他就让你干这个？”

“嗯。”

“多久？”

“每天。”

“你就不想跑？”

“我不想回到水族箱。”

“那你那天是干什么？”

“你不是问我后来怎么样了吗？现在你知道了。”

“这就是你的本事？曲意逢迎？”

怀里的人猛地挣脱开了，赫本一时不防备，差点跌了出去。“你不会也想关我一辈子吧。”那人瞪着一双泪眼：“我想回家，家里还有人在等我。”

“嘘，”赫本和缓地再次将那人抱在怀里，款声安慰：“不会的。”心里却暗想，关你一辈子，谁想关你一辈子啊。瞅你那样，也不算太英俊吧。不错，眼睛挺好看的，鼻子也算挺拔秀气，小嘴唇薄薄的，好吧，我承认是有点诱惑，可就算你美若天仙，能奈我何。等我上了岛，你可爱谁谁吧。怎么才能让他透露上岛的秘密呢？这倒是个事儿，得想个主意。正想着，低头一看怀里那颗乱蓬蓬的小脑袋，又忍不住亲了一口。

睡着了。赫本将他轻轻放下，返身出屋。喊过几个心腹来，如此这般，这般如此。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

自那日起，囚犯得了更大的自由，可以出屋上甲板了。甚至可以出入厨房了。赫本头几日还警觉着，三班人倒着看着。然而亨利的手艺确实不错，比那厨子还强三分。一来二去，赫本的饮食都交他了。再过几日，水手也都混熟了，大家都爱吃他做的菜，厨子也乐得逍遥。只赫本还警醒着，亨利不吃的东西，他绝不动筷子。他来的那竹筏依旧拴在船尾。落了锁，钥匙只在赫本手里。日子浑浑噩噩倒也逍遥。赫本则干脆每日就睡囚犯那屋了，屋里总发出奇奇怪怪的声音。开始大家不觉得，日子久了，总有些风言风语。

这天，赫本带着几个水手出外寻岛，几个人带着头套冲进了囚犯室，不由分说，套上布袋就打。亨利一声不吭忍了这场打，等他们打够了要走，亨利只问了一句：“船长派你们来的吗？”领头的哼了一声，顺走了布袋，走了。

自此每天，只要赫本出去，亨利必然遭一场打。

赫本毫无察觉，亨利身上没有伤，连淤青都没有。等赫本察觉已经四五日之后了，只要稍微碰一下，亨利就显出痛苦的神色来。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”沉默半晌，亨利问道：“那个安静小孩的故事，后来怎么样了？”

“什么怎么样了？”

“你，你怎么样了？”

“我，我不在这故事里。”

“那你是谁？”

“我？我是掌控你命运的人。”说着就要吻上去。亨利躲开了：“就你？想掌控我命运的人多了去了，排排队吧。”说着忍疼要睡。

这从何说起，赫本纳闷了。冷不防听见身后人抛出一句：“我爱你，赫本。”

赫本一怔，转过身去调笑道：“那本杰明呢？”问完就后悔了，面前的人脸变得煞白，如同见了鬼怪。赫本还想出言安慰，一时无话可说，讪讪地走开了。

第二天，赫本再出去寻岛的时候，出去没多会儿就回来了。一上船直奔囚犯屋。还没到呢，听见屋里有声。

“说不说！怎么，你觉得他能赢？”

“跟你们吗？我自然押他。”

赫本踢门进去，屋里的人都是一愣。赫本抢上前去，摘下那三人的头套，原来是大副和两个水手。赫本喝到：“把大副给我绑了！”

大副一愣：“你！”

两水手也是一愣，亨利挣脱了布袋，冷眼瞧着。

不多时围的人更多了，赫本横眉倒竖：“怎么？还不动手吗？把打人的这三人都给我绑了。”

众水手一拥而上，把三人一齐绑了。押解到甲板上。亨利懒懒地跟了出来，倚在船桅上，瞧着他们。

大副只急得乱叫：“我们这不也是为了大家吗？当海盗不就为个营生吗？”没人理他。

双方不免辩护一阵，足足折腾了二十多分钟。直到船长发话：“违反船规私自审讯，处死。”大副大叫一声：“船长，你……”亨利搭话了：“放他走。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

大伙愣了，船长也愣了。亨利慢悠悠走过来，说道：“放他们走。”掉脸转向赫本：“身为大副，教唆船员私设公堂，全然不把船长放在眼里。真真”又转向大副：“该杀。但处死总归失了义气。你虽不仁，我不能不义。”又看着那两个水手：“放你们走，自逃生去吧。”又望着围着的一群人等：“叫厨子多备食物和水，别叫人说我们不厚道。”

大伙呆了半晌，船长轻抽了下鼻子：“照他说的办。给他们那个竹……”一看亨利低了头，转口道：“给他们一艘救生船。去吧。”大副打了个嗐声，算是默许了。

等一切停当，目送大副等人去远了，亨利忽而又说道：“大家自可放心，财富有望，并不虚言。”说完就回屋了。声音不大，大伙可听得清清楚楚。

赫本忙跟了上去：“你知道怎么上岛？”

“这有什么难的？”

“你怎么知道？”

亨利冷笑一声，幽幽地说，“他告诉我的。叫我死了逃跑的心。”

赫本尽量克制住自己欢腾的心绪，冷着脸。

“是潮汐，每月潮水最低的几天岛就会出现。”亨利勉强一笑，“可每月潮水最低的时候，正好是新月，没有月亮，所以看不见。”

赫本极力克制住自己的笑容。亨利却像感应到了一样，猛地抬头问道：“你是不是一直等我这句话？”

“哪有。”但笑容快藏不住了，赫本就势吻了上去，只吻得亨利一声叹息：“小破岛有什么好，你总惦记。只怕有一天，叫你一直住着，你也是不肯的。”

当然最后一句，赫本自动忽略了。

本杰明，我来了，你的人，你的岛，都是我的。


	3. 本杰明•莱纳斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要你自愿留下来

登岛很顺利，到了那天，岛果然显现了，并不远。大家拢船登岸。有好事者在沙滩寻摸，还真有找到宝石的，一时大家都乐坏了。赫本还是很谨慎，安营扎寨，派人巡守，有条不紊。

头两天无事，第三天赫本睁开双眼的时候，水手们都消失了，沙滩上只剩下自己和亨利，还有两个不认识的人，拿着绳子，站在他身后。而亨利隔着一两丈远，正冷冷地看着他，赫本被他看得有些发毛。

“怎么了？”

亨利并不说话，跨步向他走来。赫本彻底醒了。

单挑。

呵，小瞧了这厮，身法可真好。当赫本第十一次被掀翻在地的时候，他放弃了挣扎。亨利身后的两个人，走上前来，将他绑上了。赫本苦笑一声：“他就那么好吗，值得你背叛我？”

那人掸了掸身上的沙子，说道：“你关了我四十五天，打个折，我关你九天，我们就算扯平了。”说罢转身就走了。赫本大叫：“你们岛主呢？本杰明呢？叫他出来见我！”旁边两人面面相觑，一人答到：“刚走那个不就是吗？”赫本一愣，猛然想起迈克张狂的笑声：“船长，你不仅船漂亮，人还漂亮呢!我听说岛主不仅收集船只，还收集男人呢！你要不要送上门去啊！”回想过往，顿时面如死灰，不再挣扎，任由那两人带入牢笼。

每日照例有个小孩来送饭。前几日不过一些寻常之物，赫本毫无心思，原封不动。小孩每餐只管按点送来拿走，也不说话。第三日晚上忽然丰盛了些，甚至别了一只玫瑰。赫本仍是一言不发，只是墙角呆着。小孩倒是开口了：“他亲手做的，你好歹吃点。”墙角那人冷哼一声：“亲手做的，为什么不亲手送来。”小孩倒笑了：“你不吃没关系，便宜了我们，他也不会知道的。”赫本心里一酸，说道：“你放下吧。”小孩笑着离开了。自那以后每顿不重样，赫本倒是吃了个心满意足。

好容易挨到第九日晚上天都黑了，仍是那个小孩，大大咧咧地就牢门一开，小脑袋一歪：“你可以走了。”腰里的手枪明晃晃地别着，格外刺眼。赫本缓步出了牢门，不费吹灰之力，手枪到手，顶着小孩脑门：“放我出来，就派你这么个小孩吗？”

小孩倒乐了，双手举着示意投降：“本说了，你不会伤害小孩的。”

“他说你就信。”赫本讥讽道。

“他说你一股傲气，不至于干那么没品的事。”

赫本一愣，拿着枪的手不由得放下了。小孩也不和他争抢，往海边一指：“直走三百米，理查德会带你出岛。”说着就要走。赫本一急，伸手拉他：“亨利……本呢？”这一把没拉住，小孩回头一笑，指着去往丛林的路：“往前走一百米，左手边唯一亮着灯的就是。”说着一扭头跑了。剩下赫本呆呆地站在原地。

夜晚静得吓人。满天的星斗，远处的潮声远远飘过来，赫本站在那一动不动，也不知站了多久。海边的湿气浸透着他的衣衫，风一吹，觉出点冷来。他抬腿往海边走了两步，再也迈不过去。扭身进了丛林。路不远，赫本却像走了一辈子那么长。往左边一瞧，果然还有间小屋亮着灯。

门开着。

赫本轻步走进去，迎门一间是开放式厨房兼餐厅，不大，却也不小，很居家的样子。左手拐过去是起居室，中间是个茶几，围着是一圈沙发。靠墙落落错错摆着几个书架子，不知放着一些什么书，有些个摆件，颇具异域风情。还有几个奖杯。墙上挂着的，都是蝴蝶标本。会客厅连着一个长长的走廊，走廊尽头是书房，门也开着，那个心心念念的人，正伏案桌前，不知读着写着什么。

赫本举起了枪。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

只要一枪下去，一切就结束了。他可以继续回去做他的海盗，烧杀掳掠，逍遥快活。这一枪下去，功成名就。杀了本杰明·莱纳斯，可以吹一辈子。可是这一枪下去，就再也见不到了。世间之事，大多都有反转的可能，而死亡是不可逆转的。往日的香软温存，一幕幕浮上心头。可若是此时罢手，怕是此生再也翻身不得。走廊的窗户也开着，风吹过来，赫本不由得打个冷战。

“你要开枪么？”那熟悉的声音突然响起。对面的人已经抬起头来，远远地望着他。

“你到底有几个船长？”赫本闷声问道：“每个人都这么掳来的么？”

“怎么，前一刻想杀我，后一刻就吃醋了？”那人笑了，站起身向他走来。

“回答我。”

“我说了你会信吗？”

不信，赫本心里暗道。

来人已经到了跟前，用胸口顶住了枪口：“所以，你要开枪吗？”

他的眼睛，可真好看。可那淡蓝色的眼眸清澈透亮又深不可测，总也猜不透。

“你一次都没来看我。”

那人笑了：“我以为你会出来的，毕竟，那牢笼本关不住你。”

他笑起来，可真好看。可他的笑容一向有度，甚至无法知晓他是否真的开心。

“你究竟要我怎么样？”赫本说着心里一痛。

“我要你自愿留下来。”本微微歪着头，仰着脸儿，望着他说。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

本，你这个动作，是犯规的。赫本感觉自己的血槽要空，下一秒，他就控制不住自己了。

面前的人凑过来要亲吻他，赫本扭头躲过了，闷闷地说到：“我要洗澡。”

“水都备好了。”本指着走廊中间那个门说。

“一起。”

本温顺地往浴室走去，赫本把枪放在书架上，两人一前一后走进浴室。迎面一面镜子，赫本看着镜子里的自己，胡子拉碴，头发也打结了，身上黑一块黄一块，湿腻腻的，也不知道那人在意不在意，赫本心里又是一阵抽抽地疼。

化妆台前摆着两套洗漱用具，本指着右边那套：“那是给你准备的，都是新的。”

赫本望着那两套用具，一股无名醋意翻滚而出，想忍忍不了，闷声又说：“你帮我刮胡子。”怀里的人轻笑一声，指了指浴缸：“去躺好。”

浴缸的水温热舒适，身后的人动作轻柔，手法娴熟。赫本醋劲又上来了，心里一痛。身后的人手也一顿，关切的声音传过来：“伤着你了吗？”

“没有。”赫本闭上双眼，忍住泪。我倒宁愿你将剃刀往我脖子上一横，一了百了，何苦受这折磨。

不多时，赫本已然焕然一新。本甚至给他剪了头发，有模有样。

赫本从浴缸里出来，浑身湿漉漉的。本折过身去要拿浴袍，赫本拉住他：“我好看吗？”

“好看。”本望着他的眼睛笑道，转身又要走。

“别走。”赫本拉住不放。

“我拿浴袍。”本一脸不解地看着他，说着又要走。

赫本再也没忍住，一把把他拉入怀中，轻轻拥吻。怀里的人无比顺从，任由赫本将打湿的衣服褪下，又背过身去。赫本却只是扳过他的脸来，小心翼翼地又亲了一下，闷声说道：“天晚了，睡吧。”

本眯着眼望着他，赫本被看得直发毛，扭过头去。

本一声不吭，自己披上浴袍，走了，赫本赶紧跟上去。本指着浴室旁边那个门说，“这是客房，今晚你就睡这吧。”

“不……一起吗？”

“你躲开了。”本扭过头来，直视着他。你拿枪指着我，还躲开我，两次。

赫本扭头无言答对，只是不松手。半晌，说道：“再给次机会总可以吧。”

本没吭声，径直走入主卧。赫本跟了进去。

“衣柜里有给你新做的衣服。”赫本打开一看，一水儿的西服。

“我原来的衣服哪儿不好？”

“穿西装更好看。”

“这热带还大夏天的，不热吗？”

“心静自然凉。”

“我的船员呢？”

“呵，才想起来问？都送回家了。我言而有信，遣散费是有的。”

“船呢？”

“在码头呢。”

“你每天都在等我？”

“你说呢。”

“要是我不来呢？”

“你不是来了吗？”

“你就这么大胆，要是我开枪了怎么办？”

“你不是没开枪吗？”

本打了个呵欠，自顾自上床了，不再理他。

本很快睡熟了，也许是太累了，呼吸比往常沉重一些。赫本却睡不着，轻轻翻身坐起。星光洒落，映在那人脸上，格外静溢。有多少个在船上的夜晚，他也这样看着他熟睡，然后一步步沉沦。赫本深吸一口气，走向外间，试图平复心绪。走至起居室，一眼望见书架上的手枪，心里一动，一检查弹夹，空的，果然。不由想笑，一咧嘴，泪水却再也忍不住，扑簌扑簌流下来。他把枪留在书架上，返身回屋。

屋里的人睡得正熟。一切想问的话却怎么也问不出口，滚烫的泪水滴在那人脸上，那人含混地问了一声，“怎么了？”赫本亲吻着那可爱的脑袋：“没什么，睡吧。”那人甜甜一笑，又睡过去了。赫本低声说：“你赢了。”说完披起衣裳，转身出了门。

赫本迎着海风一路狂奔，不多时就来到了海边。“我爱你，但我做不到。安安分分地呆在你身边，我做不到。”远处星光点点，似乎有些光亮。赫本在胸前画了个十字，纵身跃入大海。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

赫本做了一个梦。他梦见自己被铁锁锁在海底，身边环绕的都是美人鱼，可一个也不理他，都往远处去了，他想叫，却叫不出声。好容易来了一个，却是本，他大声呼喊，可喊不出声。眼睁睁看着本从他身边游过去了。他使劲挣扎，铁锁纹丝不动。他梦见海豚将他轻轻托起，送到船上，本在那等他，他上前拥抱，却扑了一个空。他梦见那个安静的小孩第一次挨打的时候，大声哭喊着不要，可没人搭理。他梦见本一头撞在他怀里，撞出一个大窟窿，心都没了，可为什么还会那么痛。

他梦见一群野人将他团团围住，为首的正是本，嘴里衔着一枚刀片，冲他走来。那刀片舔过他的身体，如此轻柔，他却不断祈求本失手将他杀死，一刀一刀，一片一片。梦里他渴望着本狂躁地抚摸他的下体，将他撕裂。渴望着本将手插入他的胸膛，将他肋骨根根折断，将他的心捧着手上，任意揉捏。可是本只是轻舔着他的肌肤，如蝴蝶般轻柔，使他战栗也使他痛苦。恍惚之间有谁摸了他的额头，又将水送到他的唇边，赫本喝了一口水，又沉沉睡去。

赫本醒来的时候，自己正好好地躺在床上，泪水早将枕头打湿。四周干净整洁，没有人。赫本勉强坐起身，床头挂着吊瓶，似乎是营养液。赫本拔掉针头，环顾四周，沙发上摆着一套西服，看着正合身。桌上摆着有菜，揭开盖子，摸了摸碗，还是热的。青豆汤，金枪鱼沙拉，手撕鸡胸肉，没有酒。没有那位做得好，却也可口。吃了个饱，体力也恢复了。冲个澡换上衣服，赫本下了楼。

酒店。看着档次还挺高。赫本径直走向前台。

“赫本先生，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“朱丽叶小姐，”赫本仔细读着前台小姐胸牌上的文字，尽量有礼貌地问道：“我住了多久了，谁带我来的。”

“我帮您查一下，”前台小姐噼里啪啦在键盘上一阵敲，“您入住已经五天了，入住名称是威拉德·赫本，房费已经预付了一周。抱歉入住的时候不是我值班，不太清楚谁和您一起。”

赫本轻呲一声，连声谢谢都没说，转身就走。

“赫本先生，”前台小姐喊道：“你来时还存了一个包裹，不取走吗？”

赫本往前走了两步，想了想，又折回来：“什么包裹？”

“麻烦你这边输一下密码。”

密码？赫本随意输了几位数字。

前台小姐捧出一个小盒子。赫本就势打开：一本护照，名字写着“威拉德·赫本”；一个信封，里面都是现金；一张黑金卡。赫本的心又痛了起来。护照揣兜里：“你有剪刀吗？”

前台小姐迟疑地回答：“有。”

“麻烦借来用用。”

前台递过剪刀，赫本将卡一剪两截。又将信封绞碎，信封太厚绞不动，赫本一发狠，将信封一撒，钞票撒了满地，黑着脸冲朱丽叶说道：“告诉你们老板，等着我，我会回来的。”说完一扭身，走了。

朱丽叶悠悠地说到：“都听见了？叫你等着呢。”

后面转出一个人来，正是本杰明·莱纳斯：“啊，那他可得快点。”

“你说你俩多别扭，我说瞒不了，你偏要来这套。”本投过来鄙视的目光，朱丽叶不理他，继续说：“别瞪眼，知道没你道行高。你说他要十年八年不回来，你怎么办？”

本不吭声。

“现在追出去还来得及。”朱丽叶突然严肃起来：“你的片子我都看见了，你瞒不了我。”

本低了头：“都谁知道了？”

“都知道了。就你那位不知道。”

本轻轻一笑：“追出去能说什么？说我快死了？”那俊俏的脸庞难掩忧伤：“更何况，他不是我的。”


	4. 典狱长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我前来赴约，你为何不在

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完待续

五年后。北纬35度，西经64度。“活死人墓”监狱。

船长室里赫本正专心致志的做着蝴蝶标本。一面屏幕满是实时监控录像，独有一格放着两个武士的动画。警卫德雷大大咧咧地走进来了，身后还跟了一位，不过没敢进来，远远地在门口站住了。

“嘿，头，又做蝴蝶呐。”

“有事说事。”

“您瞧你这，说两句话不行吗。”德雷说着从包里掏出个小瓶子来，“您瞧瞧，专托人从深山里逮的，你瞧着品相，还行不行，还活的呢。”

赫本拿眼一瞧，还真不错：“有心了。”就手搁桌上了。

“孝敬您，那没的说。”德雷嘿嘿一笑，一眼看见屏幕里的动画，继续没话找话：“头，你怎么老看这片子，两武士打架，有什么好看的？”

“嗯？”

“害，剧情我都背熟了，两武士打架，一个假装倒地，另一个去扶他，结果被一剑穿胸。”

“要是你，你想当哪个呢？”

“当然是活下来的那个。”

“哦？”赫本仔细调好蝴蝶的触须：“那要是你，肯定要当倒地那个？”

“那当然，要赌斗就要赢。”

“你说，他们有没有可能和平相守。”

“我看悬，一山不容二虎，先下手为强。人心隔肚皮，谁知道他以后会不会先动手呢。”

“嗯。”赫本一刻也没停下手中的活，“你还有事？”

“嘿，什么都瞒不过头。那什么，我带了个老乡来，怪穷的，想在您这混口饭吃，您看成不成。”

赫本摆一摆手：“你看成就成，去吧。记得守规矩。”

德雷高兴得一拍门口站的那位：“得了，愣着干什么，走啊。”顺手就把门给带上了。

赫本停下了手中的活，怔怔地望着屏幕里你来我往的两个武士：本，你骗我。你说新月之时岛就会出现，我在这里守了一年多，眼看着月缺了又圆，圆了又缺，什么都没有。我回来了，为什么你不在。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

赫本再次见到德雷已是三天以后，德雷一脸慌乱，喊了他一声，又忙忙地低下了头。赫本一抬眼：“什么事？说吧。”

“害，就我带来的那个谁，本杰明，他……”

“本杰明？”

“啊，怎么的？”

“本杰明什么？”

“本杰明·莱纳斯。”

赫本一把抓过德雷的领口，“本杰明·莱纳斯？”

“是啊，头，你认识他？”

赫本想笑，硬生生憋着，倒把德雷吓一跳：“头，你没事吧。”

赫本努力平复了一下心绪：“这个本杰明，你们怎么认识的？”

“哦，嗐，我这次不是回去晚了吗，老婆又跟我闹。闹了不算，非搞什么离家出走。还说不把我儿子生日派对搞好就要跟我离婚。我哪会这个啊，一通手忙脚乱，差点没把屋子点着了。后来他提出来帮忙，好家伙，十几二十个人的伙食，装饰、节目、服装，这家伙一人一上午就搞定了，嘿，我差点管他叫爸爸。”

“然后他提出来让你带他上船？”

“那哪儿能啊。人家正经教师，我们周围孩子他都辅导过，娃上大学都靠他。我这不觉得欠人好大人情吗？我就打听。打听来打听去，说是他前几年治病，把积蓄都花光了，还欠了一屁股债。我一琢磨，咱这缺人，工资高，还不上税，就想着带上他。起先他还不肯，我再三保证没危险，他才肯来的。”

“他起先还不肯？”赫本忍住笑，“好，好。你带我去见他。”

“诶，成，他这会儿正不当班，一准在宿舍。”德雷一不留神，赫本已走出数丈开外，“诶，头，你慢点走，得，我跟着就是。”

两人快步疾走，不一会儿已到宿舍门口。

“就这屋？”

“就这屋。”

赫本深吸一口气，推门进去。很快摔门而出：“就他？他是本杰明·莱纳斯？”不等德雷说话，转身就走。

德雷忙追过去：“诶，头，怎么？”

走到半路，赫本忍怒道：“你原来想说什么，他怎么了？”

“哦，嗐，他原来说腰间有伤我也没在意。结果他站八小时他站不住，腰疼。我……”

“腰疼？哼！该！”赫本一握拳头，“他就不该叫这个名字！”

“头，您这……”

“谁让你找他来的！”

“我……”

“下次配给来的时候送他走！”

“这……得，您说了算。”

“不许他叫这个名字！”

“您这不讲道理这。”

“嗯？！”

“是是是，您说了算。”

赫本余怒未消，将门捶得震震直响。德雷一旁不断画着十字。

“罚他去……”不知想到什么，赫本突然又笑了，“罚他做我的勤务兵。”

“那名字……”

“不用改了。”

“诶，好嘞。”德雷开心一笑，赫本一瞪他：“你交代好了，不许他在我跟前晃悠！”

“这……勤务兵……这……诶，行吧，您说什么是什么。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

活死人墓是一艘退役航母改造的监狱。里面的设施倒有一半是赫本亲自设计督办的，专收罪大恶极的刑事犯，战争犯。基于经济上的考虑，也收各大名流，也有来服刑的，也有来度假的。号称世上安全级别最高。配备四架货运机，两架直升机，两艘潜艇，两艘战列舰，两艘护卫舰，最离奇的，就是有个巨大的水族箱，据说是关囚犯用的。而且在赫本的坚持下，远离了港口大陆，停在这茫茫公海上，一应供给，全靠飞机定期货运，不走任何船只。船上大约1500名重犯，100名经政名流，30名游客，两名医生，4名工程师，150名狱警，30名厨师，40名清洁人员，加上大副二副三副水手，近两千人。职员待遇倒是丰厚，但船上总是缺人。毕竟常年离群索居，能忍这分枯燥孤寂的人可不多。唯独这位统帅也是总管的赫本是悠然自得，常年守在这船上，一时一刻也不离开。

赫本这几天睡得尤其好。如果要说有什么美中不足，那就是梦总有醒的时候。比如现在他正哼着小调摆弄他的标本，德雷敲着门又进来了。

“头，过两天要来一名新囚犯。这是档案。”德雷说着把档案袋放在桌上。

“来就来嘛。”赫本一琢磨前儿德雷带回的蝴蝶软化得差不多了，也该开始制作了，返身回去拿工具箱。

德雷迟疑地说道：“他是个神父。”

“神父怎么了？难不成要给他盖教堂？”

“不是，据说黑道出50万买他的命。”

“哟，得罪的人不少哈。”

“这不是最稀奇的。”德雷忽然变得神神秘秘起来，贴过身来就要咬耳朵，赫本嫌恶地躲开：“这又没旁人，你说怕什么的。”

德雷嘿嘿一笑，低声说：“我听说，州长曾亲自下令，100万美金买他的人头。”

“这州长可够有钱的。”

“头你可真逗，我说的是那意思吗？”

赫本的神色骤然严肃起来：“从今天起，本船人员，包括游客员工，断绝一切对外联系。就说无线电坏了，卫星电话故障。只留船长室保持通讯，一切交流必须经我。还有，监狱那几个刺儿头给我看起来，留心他们动向，但不要打草惊蛇。囚犯什么时候到？”

“后天。”

“E区腾出一间来，给他单独拘禁。接收的时候喊我。”

“头，你这意思是？”

“别废话。”

德雷一吐舌头，转身要走，没走两步，又被喊住了：“我勤务兵呢？换了没？”

“早换了。你不说我还忘了提，您又爱熬夜又爱早起，害得人家没觉睡，宿舍又远，这没几天都快脱相了。你要不再加个人，轮班得了。”

“哦，”赫本拿着工具包略显茫然：“没注意啊。”

“这不你说的，别在您跟前晃悠吗？”

得，那他可做得真彻底。赫本环顾四周，倒是整洁干净，算得上一尘不染。桌上有刚煮好没多久的咖啡，香气十足。除了不是他的本杰明，还真挑不出毛病来。可是想想那副尊容，赫本一敛眉，勉强说道：“这几天安全要紧，排不出别的人来了。缺觉的话，让他住我旁边那屋吧，得空自己打个盹。”德雷一笑，然而赫本显然不太痛快，临了还是吼了一声：“让他记好了，千万别在我面前出现！”

德雷扮个鬼脸出来了。要不人都说士别三日当刮目相看呢。他这位发小，五年前也不知道着了什么魔障，性情大变。比如，时值盛夏，他不仅规规矩矩穿着衬衣打着领带，还像模像样穿个小背心，有时甚至直接三件套。你要问他，他就露出奇怪的笑容：“好看吗？”再比如，这新来的囚犯，花红这么高，要搁以前，别说50万，100万，就是10万，他小命也必定不保了。而赫本毫不在意，甚至看着有保护这囚犯的意思。E区是安全级别最高的监牢，一般有被刺杀风险的政经要人才会安排去那里。为一个小小神父大费周章真真匪夷所思。但这一切跟自己没多大关联。他有一条A区萨义的口信，说他妻子后天就生，等着他回来参加受洗礼，这可是好事，得赶紧告诉他才行。


End file.
